Urara Kasugano/Melanie Love
Urara Kasugano (Melanie Love in The Butterfly Girls) is one of the main characters in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Appearance Urara has long blonde hair worn in slightly curled pigtails held with light red scrunchies. Her bangs are cut short and she has a single, short curled strand in front of each ear. Her eyes are gold. In 5 her casual attire consisted of a bright yellow knee-length dress with orange lace and small matching bows, beneath a pale yellow bolero. Her shoes were orange with white socks. In GoGo! she switched to a pale yellow long sleeved shirt with a brown short on top of it, paired with a fluffy custard skirt. Her shoes are brown heel sandals with pink sole and pale yellow socks. She wears red bobbles instead of scrunchies. Her casual outfit, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5: The Mirror Kingdom's Miraculous Adventure! movie, consists of a pale brown jacket with pale yellow fluffy trim, green denim puffed shorts, and a pink and pale orange shawl around her neck. Her shoes are gold with a brown heel and toe, while the sole is tan. She also wears pale yellow stockings, one longer than the other. Her dress is bright yellow with pale yellow ruffled trim at the top and bottom to match her long gloves and cloth tied around her waist, held with a large bow. She also wore white tights and a red frilly choke to match her heels. As Cure Lemonade in 5, her hair and eyes turn bright yellow. Her hair are pulled into conical buns with long curling strands of hair hanging loose from the top. The two curled strands before her ears gain more shape, and on each ear is a yellow butterfly earring. She wears a short, pale yellow dress with yellow trim and puffy pale pink sleeves to match the fluffy tutu petticoat. She gains pale yellow sleeves with yellow trim and ruffled cuff, the left of which has the pinky catch, along with a single yellow butterfly on top of each hand. Sewn to the center of her chest is a yellow and fuchsia butterfly with a blue gem in the center. Her shoes are gold themed and shaped to cover most of her foot and her heel, while the toe is darker and the sole lighter. Worn with them are pale custard stockings with ruffled white cuff. She wears a yellow bow around her neck. In GoGo! Urara's hair remained the same but the curls attached to her buns were stretched out and she gains red beaded ornaments with a single red rose and two pale pink leaf beneath each bun. Her outfit is now a short pale yellow dress with two-layer tutu ruffled skirt and pale pink cuff of each sleeve. Over this is a yellow vest with a gold trim and popped collar, along with a pale yellow and orange gem butterfly. The same blue gem rests in the center with the CureMo string hanging beneath it and connecting to her right hip. Her sleeves keep their color but turn into finger-less gloves, while her socks gain bright yellow straps and her shoes gain more material to them. She gains gold shorts and loses her neck ribbon. Personality Urara always acts cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Yumehara Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. She is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is also very calm and polite, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-san". She is noticeably like Nozomi. They tend to rush head-first into things and love food, and can sometimes give Rin Natsuki a hard time as she often tries to keep them in control. They can also both be absent-minded. Gallery Curelemonademain.jpg 225full-urara-kasugano.jpg 16c2vsi.jpg Urarayes5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Humans Category:Transformed characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Fictional singers Category:Singers Category:Fanmade English-named characters